Obsession
by bowsie22
Summary: Jasper was once married to James, who eventually killed him and their children.Jasper was turned. Later, Jasper found the Cullens and fell in love with Edward. Now James wants his husband back. With Bella on his side will he succeed? Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jasper doesn't have a nice past. He was married to James and had three children. His huband was abusive and eventually killed the young carrier. Maria turned the man and he joined her army. He left and joined the Cullen family, meeting and falling in love with Edward. But James wants his husband back and with Bella on his side, will he get him?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Warnings:** Slash, abuse, mentions of mpreg. Bella-bashing

**Pairings:** Edward/Jasper, Alice/OC, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, James/Bella, Laurent/Victoria

**Ratings:** PG-13 to R

**Prologue**

Edward closed his eyes as his fingers danced over the keys. His day had been stressful. That Bella girl did not understand the word no. He sighed as he thought back to earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_Edward winced as a body slammed into him._

_"Bella. Will you please let me go? I told you I'm not interested."_

_"Oh, Edward. Why not?"_

_"Bella. If you don't let me go, Alice will hurt you."_

_The weight was pulled off him and a brown haired girl appeared in front of him._

_"Edward?"_

_"Go away Bella."_

_She huffed and stalked away, leaving a fuming Edward and bemused Alice. They hated that girl._

_End Flashback_

A pair of thin, pale arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled and stood up, wrapping his lover's smaller body into his arms.

"I'm guessing from the annoyance, you had a run in with Bella?"

"I hate her."

"I know. At least you have me."

Edward smiled down at his lover. With his pale skin, gold eyes and blond hair, Jasper was beautiful and he was Edwards.

"Yeah, I do have you."

* * *

**A/N** Another Twilight story. Ok, Jacob will be in this, but I need help. Will I pair him with Sam or Seth? Review and tell me. Next chapter, Bella doesn't give up and we learn more about Jasper's past.


	2. Annoyances

**Summary: **Bella doesn't give up and we learn more about Jasper's past.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**A/N** Just a quick A/N. In this story, mpreg and carriers are totally normal, so gay relationships are not frowned upon. Men got married to carriers as early as the 16 century. Jst wanted to clear that up.

**Annoyances**

Edward groaned and rolled off Jasper. He laughed to himself.

"I swear, the sex gets better every time."

Jasper laughed and moved into his lovers arms.

"Such flatterey."

"I do love you."

"I love you too Edward. Now tomorrow, we have to do something about Bella."

Edwared groaned and buried his face in Jasper's bird's nest of hair.

"Edward, I'm serious. She's starting to annoy me. God, even Esme is annoyed with her."

"Seriously? Sweet, never angry, impossible to annoy Esme?"

"She does't like Bella. We're not the first relationship she's tried to destroy. Remember Jacob and Seth?"

Edward winced at that memory. Esme had taken Jacob under her wing from the moment they met. She didn't care that he was a wolf, all she saw was a boy who needed a mother and she took up the challenge and Jacob became a member of the family.. When she discovered he had feelings for Seth Clearwater, she, Alice and Roslie worked hard to set them up and their plans worked. The two had a pretty stable relationship until Bella reared her head. She couldn't take the fach that Jacob didn't like her anymore. It was a blow to her ego that a gut who loved her was now with a guy. She did everything he could to destroy their relationship and would have succeeded, except the two imprinted on eachother. Esme set the human grl straight and accepted Seth into our family.

"I'll never forget them. They're here practically everyday. But they worked out. So will we. Now come on. We have school in like two hours."

Jasper groaned, but let Edward pull him off the bed.

"Fine. But if Bella comes near us, I am not being held responsible for my actions."

* * *

Bella smiled and fixed her hair as Edward sat next to her in Biology. She was wearing her favourite perfume today. Would he notice? Edward sat down and nearly gagged at the overpowering smell of roses. God, why wouldn't Bella give up? She leaned over to Edward.

"You heading to the school dance?"

"Not with you."

"Oh, Edward. You're so funny."

Edward stared in disbelief. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Why could she not just understand that Edward didn't want her? This girl was so stupid. He sighed in relief when the bell rang. He could smell Jasper standing outside the door, a heady scent of books, gnpowder and the deer he'd eaten last night. Edward believed Jasper's smell came from his love of history and his time in the army. It was mch better than Bella's smell of her car and her perfume.

"Hey sweetheart. Ready for lunch?"

Jasper glared at Bella, who scowled and ran off. Smiling, he moved closer to Edward and wrapped an arm around the larger mans waist.

"Of course."

* * *

"You know, I probably won't be in school tomorrow right?"

Edward looked down at his lover. He nodded. Tomorrow was an important day to Jasper. It was the anniversary of his children's death. Not much was know about Jasper's past. They knew a vampire called Maria turned him and he fought for her, but he didn't speak much about his life before her. He'd told Edward some things, like his husband was abusive. He'd beat Jasper over the littlest thing and if Jasper didn't want sex, it didn't matter. He'd just rape the other man. He killed his children soon after Jasper was turned. He'd never wanted them in the first place anyway. Jasper said he went back to his hometown to check up on them and instead he found their funeral. He heard his old staff say that his husband killed them in their sleep and then vanished. So, every year on their anniversary, he and Esme went to Texas and placed flowers on their tree graves. Esme usually returned in tears, but she said that as his mother, she couldn't let him do it alone.

"I know sweetheart. You take all the time you need tomorrow. Not as if anything exciting happens around here."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Jasper and Esme go to Texas and we meet the rest of the Cullens. And to rebelwilla who wanted Sam/Jacob, I had this chapter written befire I read your review. Sorry :(


	3. Meeting the Family

**Summary** Jasper and Esme go to Texas and we meet the rest of the Cullens

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Meeting the Family**

Edward sighed as he sat at lunch. He missed Jasper. It was only one day out of the year, but it was one day too much for Edward. Alice placed her hand on Edward's arm and smiled at him. She knew how much he hated being without his husband. She looked at her husband, Peter. The older vampire stood less than six feet, around the same height as Jasper, with long, brown hair**(1). **They had met in the forties in a diner and had been inseperable ever since. Peter, like Alice, Jasper and Edward, had a power. He could control people with his mind. The vampire was powerful. Peter smiled at his wife. She was trying to comfort Edward. She always did when Jasper wasn't here. She was so adorable.

* * *

Bella glared at the little pixie girl. Lauren cleared her throat.

"Jealous?"

"Of her? No. Of Jasper? Yes."

Mike laughed.

"Why don't you just give up? It's obvious he loves Jasper more than anyone. The whole family hates you. Give up."

Her friends walked away shaking their heads and laughing at her. She looked at the Cullen clan. They were beautiful, especially Rosalie. Alice and Peter were adorable. Especially Peter, with those dimples. Emmett was a big man, strong, but a gentle giant. Jasper was.....uh, God Bella couldn't even talk about him. And then there was Edward. He was amazing, he was perfection. Bella loved him. And she would have him.

* * *

Jasper stared at the three gravestones. His children, his babies. They were so young. Johnathon, the oldest, had only been five. Then there was Jennifer, who was three. And finally little Jacqueline, the baby at eleven months old. He still couldn't believe James would kill their children. It was so heartless. Sure the man was a mean, abusive dock, but to kill innocent children. He could hear Esme sniffling by the treeline. He placed a white rose on each grave. He'd stay for another little while. Spend some time with his children. It was all he got. He ran his fingers over his childrens names. If he could cry, he would. He hated James. Alwayd had, even while they were married. But the death of his children made that hate grow. Jasper swore to himself if he ever saw James again, he would kill that vampire.

* * *

Edward sat on the porch waiting for his mother and husband. Alice sat beside him.

"At least Bella didn't try anything today. I think she only does it to get a rise out of Jasper."

"I don't know. I wish I could read her mind. Or that Peter could get her to jump off a cliff or something painful."

"You know that won't work."

"I know. Esme is coming. They're back."

Esme walked up the driveway, visibly upset. As she passed her children, she told Edward that Jasper was at the river, trying to calm down. The other vampire nodded and sped away.

* * *

Edward stopped at the sight of his lover. He looked so upset, but his mind was blocked. Edward sighed and walked up to the smaller vampire.

"I want to kill him."

Edward pulled Jasper to his chest.

"Don't worry. We will."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter who's watching the family? (Like it isn't obvious)

**(1)** Yes, Peter is Mark Owen from Take That. Cause, he is the most adorable, smiley guy I've seen. Imagine him and Alice together. All together now, aaww!


	4. Stalkers are Annoying

**Summary** Who's watching the family?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Stalkers are Annoying**

"Carlisle, have you ever felt like someone was watching you?"

Carlisle looked up at his wife. She was standing in the door of his office, looking concerned.

"Esme, why? What's th matter?"

"Like I said. I feel like someone is watching this family. All the time."

"Can you catch their scent? Have you seen them?"

"No. It's just a feeling I have. I can't explain it. Please, just, be careful."

Carlisle nodded. Some might say that Esme was worrying over nothing, but they were a coven of vampires. If someone was watching them, they could be in a lot of danger.

* * *

Jasper frowned. Someone was watching him. Him and Edward. He knew who it was. He leapt to the next tree and grabbed onto the branch. He was going to find this little SOB(Jasper never liked his mother in law) and find out what he wanted. And then, hopefully kill him once and for all. He followed the scent to the beach and landed on the sand. Jasper growled as someone moved behind him.

"Jasper. Long time no see."

"James. Not long enough."

* * *

Edward walked into the house, searching for his husband. It was odd. He couldn't hear Jasper's thoughts. He couldn't get a read on the man and he was worried. He knew someone was watching the family and he knew who.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Esme, where's Jasper?"

"I thought he was with you."

"No, he's not. I 'll find him. Don't worry."

Esme watched as her son streaked off, worry racing through her. She had to find Alice. She had to know what was going on.

* * *

James moved closer to Jasper. He had missed the smaller man.

"I've missed you Jasper."

"I wish I could say the same James. What do you want?"

"I want you Jasper."

"Like hell! You made my life miserable over a century ago. I'm happy now with my husband. Why would I go back to you?"

"You love me.""I never loved you. It was an arranged marriage. You killed our children!"

"They were annoying. I couldn't deal with them by myself."

"So you killed them?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to leave."

James smirked."Alright. I'll leave. But before I do."James grabbed Jasper and pressed their lips together. Jasper stiffened and tried to push James away, but the other vampire was still stronger than him. He caught a scent on the air. Edward! James was ripped away from him and flung away. Edward stood protectively in front of his smaller husband. He growled.

"James, stay the hell away from my husband."

James stood up and chuckled to himself.

"Alright, you win now Edward. But remember, he was mine first."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter Edward and Jasper react to James's return and Bella makes another move on Edward.


	5. Failures

Summary:

Edward and Jasper react to Jame's return and Bella makes another move on Edward  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Failures**

Jasper sighed as Edward paced the living room. The younger vampire had been in a mood ever since James had gone after Jasper. Jasper sent a wave of calm to his husband, who growled and merely brushed the other man away. Esme walked into the living room, the rest of the family following her. Emmett and Rosalie looked murderous. Before Edward and Jasper had gotten married, Rosalie had taken Jasper as her little brother, even though he was older than her. When Emmett married Rosalie, he took Jasper as his little brother as well. They were very protective of the small vampire. Peter and Alice just wanted Jasper to be safe. Esme and Carlisle wanted to protect their family.

"Edward, calm down."

"Calm down? Som psychopath has come to try and take my husband off me and you want me to calm down!"

"It's not like I'm going to go with him."

"I know Jasper. I jut want you to be safe. Alice, can you see anything?"

Alice concentrated on James's future.

"I don't know. I can't see. Something is blocking me."

"And you don't want to me to worry."

"Edward, I can look after myself. I did before I died and I did it before I became a part of this family. Stop worrying! I know how to deal with James."

"I know sweetheart, but I worry. You know that."

"Yes, sadly I do."

Emmett cleared his throat.

"So, what do we do about James?"

"I don't know."

Esme placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. He hated not being able to help his family. She looked around at her assorted children.

"Currently, there doesn't seem to be much we can do. We will warn the pack in La Push about him and keep a sharp eye out for him. That's all we can do. Now, I believe we all have places to be, like school and work?"

The teenage like vampires smiled at their mother and walked out of the room. Esme could feel the tension in Carlisle's shoulders.

"Carlisle, you know Edward would sooner die than let anything happen to Jasper."

"I know sweetheart. That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Bella growled to herself. Edward was paying even more attention to Jasper than usual. She hated that blond annoyance. Who did he think he was taking her Edward away from her? She couldn't stand him. She knew she couldn't kill him. The Cullens were vampires and Bella was a human. She mentally thanked Jacob for telling her that bit of information. Sho shook her head. God! Edward had her so about face she was actually thanking her fag ex friend. She hated this. All she wanted was Edward in her bed for all eternity. Was that really so wrong? She loved the man. Jasper was not good enough for him. So she decided, she would approach her love and tell him of her true feelings. The bell rang for lunch. She would do it in the cafeteria. She would declare her love for Edward Cullen.

* * *

The vampires sat at their usual table, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Edward was grasping Jasper's hand underneath the table. Rosalie groaned.

"Edward's little stalker is approaching the table."

Jasper buried his face in Edward's shoulder, muffling his loud groan as Edward mentally screamed.

"Bella. What do you want? I already told you that I can't tutor you. Or date you."

Jasper growled at that last one. Bella stood, her back straight, determination in her eyes.

"Edward Cullen. I love you. I don't care about the fact that you've been with a man. I can cleanse these sickening urges from your body and mind. We can go anywhere you want once it's away from these people you call family. I love you Edward Cullen and I will do anything to make you mine!"

By the end, Edward and Emmett were holding back their partners. Alice smirked at the annoying human.

"I think you should go Bella ."

Bella growled to herself. She saw Edwards arms wrapped around Jasper and mentally tried to kill the male blond. She stalked out the door and walked into the school parking lot. She had been so sure that Edward would see sense. Bella decided she would go home and plan some more. Edward was hers, no matter who stood in the way!

* * *

**A/N** I'm back people. I know I haven't updated in about a month, but I had a good reason. Last time I updated was just before I had to do all my college essays and then I had exams which I only finished on Wednesday. But I am back! Anyway, next chapter the Cullens and Bella both gain new allies and we meet Seth and Jake


	6. Friends?

**Summary:** The Cullens and Bella both gain new allies and we meet Seth and Jacob.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Friends?  
**  
Jasper was furious. What the hell was wrong with Bella? Did she not understand the word no? Seriously, Jasper was gonna kill her one of these days, Carlisle and Volturi rules be damned. Edward wrapped his arms around his husband.

"You know I'll never leave you right?"

"I know. But she's so annoying Edward."

"I know. But, we'll let Alice and Rosalie deal with her."

Jasper pouted. Edward chuckled to himself.

"Come on sweetheart. They're better at dealing with her than we are. And besides. Seth and Jacob are coming."

Jasper sniffed the air. Edward was right. And they were very excited for some reason.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

After the shapeshifters had settled in and Esme had fed them, they revealed their big news.

"Seth is pregnant!"

The women all started screaming in excitement, as the men smiled and congratulated the two young men. Seth turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, two vampires came to the pack. They said they wanted to meet you and your family."

"Do you know who they were?"

"They said their names were Victoria and Laurent. Said they could help you with James? Whoever he is."

"James was my husband when I was alive. Now he's back and seems determined to take me away from Edward."

Jacob laughed to himself.

"Like either of you would ever let that happen."

"Well, there's also Bella."

"Just ignore her. She's been hitting on Jacob lately as well. She's getting desperate."

"Carlisle, shouldn't we go meet those vampires?"

"Yes. Where do they want to meet us?"

"Where you play baseball."

* * *

The Cullens were gathered around the playing field. They could smell the vampires but couldn't see them.

"Where are they?"

"We're here."

Two vampires, a male and female appeared in front of them. The male was dark skinned, amber eyes and his black hair was in dreadlocks. The girl had flame red hair and amber eyes. The Cullens were relieved that they were vegetarians. Edward got straight tp the point.

"How can you help us with James?"

The girl spoke.

"I'm Victoria. This is Laurent. James was my mate. However, over time he became distant."

Laurent took up the story.

"He was always talking about someone called Jasper. Soon, he left us to find this man. We're guessing he did."

"Yes, he did."

"We can help you stop him. He's placing all vampires in danger. There's a chance he'll reveal us to the mortals. We can't risk this. We'll help you destroy him."

* * *

Bella sighed as she sat in the playground near her home. Edward would love this place. If only she could get him away from his family. She noticed someone sitting beside her. She turned and saw a young man with red eyes and blond hair.

"Nice place."

"It is. What's a vampire doing here?"

"Looking for help. And you are just perfect."

**A/N** Done. Right on time, cause we're headiing to mass in a while. Next chapter, how helpful is James and more Jaspard and Jacob/Seth. Also, since I wo't be updating until after Christmas, have a Happy Christmas, or Hannukah or whatever your celebrating :D


	7. Help or Hinderance?

**Summary **How helpful is James and more Jaspard and Jacob/Seth

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Help or Hinderance**

Bella smiled as she sat down in the cafeteria next to Mike. James would be a big help, she could fell it.

"You alright Bella?"

She turned her smile to Mike, lightly scaring him. This was not the smile of a sane woman.

"Hm? Oh yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me Mike."

Mike laughed nervously to himself. This girl scared him. She was a psycho, obsessed with Edward Cullen, who was madly in love with his boyfriend, Jasper. Mike looked over at the Cullen family. Bella didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"She's staring again!"

"Once that's all she does."

"I'm shocked she showed ger face here after yesterday. That was plain humiliating."

"The humans of this century are weird."

"Did anyone else notice a familiar scent off her today?"

"Emmett's right. I got it too."

"Well, who was it?"

Jasper sighed.

"It was James. I'm not sure if it means anything, but if they've gotten together."

"We could be in trouble."

As one, the family turned to look at the human girl. Bella smiled and waved. Her smile turned to a glare as her eyes met Jasper's. He shivered. That was the same glare James used to give him.

"A lot of trouble."

* * *

Seth was sitting on the couch when they got home.

"Seth, what are you doing here?"

"Esme wanted to make sure we know what we're doing with the baby, so she's giving us seperate talks. She called it the daddy and the mummy talks."

"Which one were you?"

"The mummy."

Emmett held back a laugh. Rosalie smacked him.

"She's just looking out for you."

"I know. Oh, that Victoria vampire is trailing me. I think she's trying to look out for me."

"That's sweet."

"I know. Jacob's done. We should get home. Mom doesn't want me out too late now."

Jacob walked up and pressed a quick kiss to Seth's lips. He waved to the vampire family and the young couple walked out the door.

* * *

Bella sat in her kitchen, waiting for her new friend. James arrived, thirty minutes late, blood visible on the corners of his mouth. Bella grimaced in distaste.

"Look, we need a plan. Jasper and Edward are still going strong. Too strong."

"I was just gonna kidnap Jasper and take him away with me."

"No bad, but I think we need a back up plan just in case."

"You do that. I'm bored. Gonna go hunt again. Humans are so easy to catch here."

* * *

Jasper sighed as Edwawrd played the piano. He liked their alone time. It was relaxing. Especially with everything that was happening recently. Jasper hated his life. It was so complicated. Maybe he should have just stayed dead. Edward wrapped his arms around his husnabd.

"Don't think like that! If you had stayed dead, we wouldn't be here now, like this."

"Unhappy and being chased down by a psycho girl and my ex husband."

"No. With eachpther. I couldn't live without you Jasper. Don't make me try."

Jasper looked into the amber eyes of his husband. He smiled at the love he saw there and moved closer to Edward.

"Ok. I won't."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter Bella reveals her other plan and James interrupts a Jaspard moment


	8. Plans?

**Summary **Bella reveals her other plan and James interrupts a Jaspard moment. Will be a short chapter

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Plans?**

Bella frowned as James left her house. The vampire was too impulsive, too rash. He could be a liability to her and her plans. The vampire could be dangerous. He was a big risk. Bella had to find some way to control him. Through Jasper? No, she couldn't get close enough to Jasper to warrant that. And she couldn't threaten him with the wolf pack. After what she did to Seth and Jacob, everyone in La Push hated her. She w as on her own with this. Bella smirked. She knew the pefect way.

* * *

Jasper sat in the meadow. He was worried. What if James did something to hurt the Cullens? Jasper couldn't deal with that. They were his family now. They were all he had in his life. He sensed Edward approach him from behind.

"Jasper, we can stop him."

"What if we can't Edward? He still has power over me. I'm terrified of him."

"Still? Jasper, your relationship ended nearly a hundred years ago. He has no power over you."

"Yes he does Edward. And that scares me. And it should scare you."

"It doesn't, alright. I love you and I trust you. It's not as if you're going to run off with him."

"Of course not. I hate that man!"

"Well then, I'm not woried! We're a family Jasper. We look after our own, no matter what. And if you think I'm going to let him lay a single hand on you, then you are delusional. I love you Jasper. And I'm going to protect you."

Jasper smiled at his lover.

"Oh, Edward. You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward swept Jasper into his arms.

"We're alone."

"We are. Are you having dirty thoughts Edward Cullen?"

"Of course. Only when you're with me though."

"Of course."

Jasper laughed to himself. Here was the Edward he knew and loved.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

* * *

**A/N **Done. This is such a crap chapter, I know. I'm so sorry. I was lacking in inspiration, then yesterday, when I finally had some, my friends took me out for my 20 nirthday. We saw Sherlock Holmes and he paid and all. R&R please. Next chapter, Bell puts her plan into action


	9. Plan into Action

**Summary** Bella puts her plan into action

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Plan Into Action**

Jasper and Edward jumped apart, Edward growling at James.

"What do you want?"

"Edward. So angry. Hello Jasper. How are you my pretty one?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw, but you are my pretty one. And soon, I'll have you back and Bella will have her Edward."

He blew a kiss to Jasper and ran away, leaving two fuming vampires behind him.

* * *

Bella smiled at the vampire sitting in her kitchen. James stared at her.

"I still need to eat so hurry this up."

"Fine. What do you know about Edward?"

"He's possessive and angry. At least when it comes to Jasper."

"Exactly. And you know everything about Jasper, right?"

"Yeah. He can't have changed that much."

"Then use that to your advantage. Try to woo him away from Edward. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good. Then I can have Edward. And we'll be happy."

"Finally. Can I go hunt now?"

"Fine. If you must."

"I must. Later sweetheart."

* * *

Bella walked into the school, a very smug look on her face. She was delighted. Edward was jealous and Jasper was insecure. If James and her did this right, they'd soon have their men.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Edward gets jealous and have old fellings re emerged in Jasper?


	10. Choices

**Summary** Edward get jealous and have old feelings awoken in Jasper

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Choices**

Jasper sighed as he walked out of the school. Finally, he got to go home for the day. At least tomorrow was Friday. Then he had the entire weekend to spend with Edward. He climbed into the Volvo, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. They drove home and Edward went to his piano. Jasper smiled at Edward's back and picked up their school bags, bringing them up to their room. He smiled at the bunch of flowers on the bed. Purple roses. They were his favourite. He smiled and went down to Edward.

"Why the flowers?"

"What?"

"The flowers. Why did you get me flowers?"

"I didn't get you flowers. I don't know where they came from."

"If you didn't, then who?"

"Well, who knows there your favourite flower?"

"You and James."

Edward growled.

"James knows?"

"Of course. We were married Edward. I just didn't expect him to remember for this long."

Edward took a deep, calming breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. But why would he give you flowers?"

"Well, in my day this meant..."

"It meant?"

"That the man was trying to court you."

"Court you?!"

"Edward, calm down. It's not like he has a chance."

"I know. Just, I can't lose you."

"And you won't. So, don't worry."

* * *

"You sent the flowers?"

"Yep. His favourite, purple roses."

"I don't understand. Why do you know his favourite flower?"

"I had to. Sweetheart, in my day, courting was a bit more than the right line at the right stage of inebriation."

"What?"

"Never mind. Do you know what you're doing tomorrow?"

"Yep, Edward hates me, but he can never see a human in danger. You mess with Mike's car, I'll s tand in the way of the car and Edward will save me. Jasper will see me in Edward's arms and go running. Hopefully. right to you."

"Good plan Bella. It better work."

"It will. Don't worry."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will the plan work?


	11. Success?

**Summary **Will the plan work?

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Success?**

Bella fixed her makeup in the car mirror. James had aready begun work on his part of the plan, now it was Bella's turn. She just had to place herself in danger. Not too difficult, considering how clumsy she is. She just had to walk out her door and she could walk into a near death situation. It's like she was cursed. She climbed out of her truck and headed for the school, keeping an eye out for the Cullens. Well, one Cullen, really. She hoped James knew how to cut a brake line. When they first met, he barely knew how to drive. She looked at the frost on the ground. This was a good excuse for a car to skid. She would be in the right place at the right time and Edward would save her life. If James came through.

* * *

James smirked as he watched Bella walk into the school. He looked at the diferent cars in the parking. Hm, that Tyler boys was a good choice. Heavy enough to do some serious damage if not stopped in time. James really wasn't bothered one way or the other. Bella was just a human. James would probably eat her soon enough anyway. God knows, she was annoying enough. He dropped in front of Tyler's car. Well, time to get to work.

* * *

Edward glanced at Bella. There was something up with that girl. She'd been acting weird all day. Well, weirder than usual. He looked towards the doors again. Jasper was late today. The history teacher kept him back to talk about his knowledge of the Civil War. Edward snickered to himself. God, if only that teacher knew. He saw Bella slide along the parking lot. That girl was so clumsy. She was a danger unto herself. He heard tyres screeching and screams from the other side of the parking lot. He looked up and saw a car heading for Bella. If it hit her, she'd be pinned between the car and her jeep. She'd be killed. And covered in blood. That would really prove a challenge to Jasper's bloodlust. He had to stop this. For Jasper. He sighed. He hated his life sometimes.

* * *

Jasper heard the shouts from the hall. He ran outside, thinking someone was hurt. Instead, he saw Bella in Edward's arms? What the hell was going on? Why was she looking at Edward like that? More importantly, why wasn't Edward pushing the skank away? He glared into his husband's eyes. Edward looked guiltily back. Jasper gritted his teeth. What a dick!

* * *

Edward dropped Bella onto the ground. He had to find Jasper. And now, before James did.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, who will find Jasper first? Edward or James?


	12. Finders Keepers

**Summary **Who will find Jasper first? Edward or James? Folks, this will be a VERY short chapter. More of a drabble.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Finders Keepers**

Jasper gasped into the kiss. God, he hadn't been kissed like this in so long. Lately Edward had been drawing away from him. And for no good reason. It was so nice to feel wanted, lusted after. Edward didn't even feel lust for him anymore. Just worry. So this was a change in the right protection. He moaned as the other vampire moved to his neck.

"Say my name."

"Ng, what?"

The vampire chuckled.

"Say my name Jasper."

Jasper groaned as a hand reached into his trousers. He wouldn't notice an atomic bomb right now, never mind someone seeing them. The joys of sex outside. He gasped as fangs broke through his diamond skin.

"Say my name!"

Jasper threw his head back, pleasure overtaking his senses as he was stroked to completion.

"JAMES!"

**A/N** And on my right we have the bricks and rotten veg I'm sure you all want to throw at me now. R&R please. Next chapter, what will Edward do and we find out HOW it happened.


	13. Ripple Effect

**Summary: **The reprecussions of the last chapter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Ripple Effect**

Edward raced through the forest. He had to get to Jasper. God only knew what James would do to the other vampire.

* * *

Jasper moaned as James rolled off him. God, why had he done that? What had happened?

_Flashback_

_Jasper gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He knew this wasn't Edward._

_"James? What are you doing here?"_

_"I had to see you. I forgot how beautiful you are Jasper."_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Tell me. When was the last time Edward touched you like this? When was the last time you had release?"_

_Jasper groaned low in his throat as James' hand reached into his pants. It was true, Edward hadn't touched him in such a long time._

_"That's it sweetheart. Give in. I can make you feel so good. Just surrender to me."_

_With a gasp, Jasper sank back into the firm body behind him. He surrendered._

_End Flashback_

He stood up and pulled his clothes on. God, if Edward saw him.

"Jasper? What the hell is this?!"

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Short chapter I know, but I have a midterm starting tomorrow, so expect more. Next chapter, how will Edward react?


	14. Explanations

**Summary: **Edward's reaction

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Explanations**

Jasper stared at Edward, terror in his eyes. Thoughts of what just happened ran through his mind and he was too freaked to shield them from Edward. The other vampire growled as he read Jasper's mind. He was going to kill James.

"Edward, don't do anything!"

"Why not! He fucked you!"

"Because you haven't been!"

"What?"

"When was the last time we had sex? Proper sex, not just a quick grope in the living room."

Edward had to hink back. Wow, he had to think _way_ back. Had it really been that long?

"It has been that long Edward. And when James came after me. Well, he knew all the right places to touch and the right things to say. And his lust on top of my horniness, I lost control. I'm sorry Edward. I don't deserve your forgivness."

Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper's slim waist.

"No sweetheart, it's my fault. You're right. I haven't been paying enough attention to you recently. This thing with Bella and James has taken over my mind. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Oh Edward. This stupidity has taken over both our lives! Maybe we need some time away from it all. Go to Emse's island. Relax."

"No. I can't. James has gone too far now. He touched you. He touched what was mine!"

Jasper stepped back. He knew Edward was possessive, but this was scary. And kinda hot.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Edward hunts James down.


	15. Let The Hunt Begin

**Summary:** Edward hunts down James

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_Wolf talking_

**Let The Hunt Begin**

Edward raced through the forest. He had to find James. He had to find him and kill him. That son of a botch touched Jasper! Edward's Jasper. Anyone who knew Edward knew he was very possessive of his things, especially Jasper. He would kill that vampire. How dare he manipulate Jasper like that? Sure, Edawrd blames himself, but he mostlr blames James. He caught a scent in the air. Jacob?

_"Edward. You're too close to the boundary. What do you want?" _

_"Have you noticed any other vampires on the reservation or in La Push?"_

_"Well, earlier today we did get an odd scent. Thought it was one of you."_

_"No, it was James."_

_"James? That guy who's hleping Bella split you and Jasper apart?"_

_"The one and only. Is he still here?"_

_"Paul said he just got an odd scent in the east of the woods. You can come with us and check it out."_

The wolf and the vampire ran through the woods, heading for the rest of the tribe. They had to stop James before he hurt someone.

Edward and Jacob burst through the trees, following the growls of the pack. They saw James fighting off Embry, Quil, Paul and Sam. Jacob growled and hunched closer to the ground, ready to launch at James, but Edward held him back.

"No. James is mine. Call the pack off."

Edward launched himself at James, determined to end this once and for all.

* * *

Jasper sat in the meadow. Where could Edward be? His question was soon answered by Jacob, who ran into the meadow.

"Jasper. Edward has lost it! He's going psycho on your ex."

"James and Edward? Where?"

"Follow me."

* * *

As they got closer to where the fight was taking place, they could smell smoke? What the hell was that? They could see the wolf pack sitting in a circle, with Edward in the centre.

"Edward? Is....is that James?"

"I'm sorry Jasper. I couldn't control myself. I killed him."

Jasper walked up to Edward and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sweetheart, I'm not angry. This man made my life a misery, both when I was alive and for my death. Now we just have to deal with Bella."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, they deal with Bella. And next chapter will probably be the last.


	16. Peace at Last

**Summary: **They deal with Bella

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Peace at Last**

Seth thanked Esme as she passed his a cup of tea. He was five months pregnant and wasn't allowed work with the pack. He jumped up as Jacob, Edward and Jasper walked in. From the look in Jacob's face, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Edward lost it and killed James."

"What?"

Edward stared at his shocked family.

"Well, he had it coming. Come on, are you guys seriously telling me you're upset that he's dead?"

Carlisle looked at his family. They didn't look too bothered.

"It's not that son. It's just, what if he had backup?"

"The pack was with me. Don't worry Carlisle. I was perfectly safe."

Rosalie humphed, displeased.

"While I am upset that I couldn't help kill the man who made my brother's life hell, we still have a problem."

"What?"

"Bella! That little annoying bug. How are we meant to get rid of her?"

"I haven't really thought about her."

"Hah! She'd be heartbroken if she heard that!"

"Who cares? Emmett, you ok?"

Emmett looked sick. If vampires could get sick.

"I think I know what to do about Bella."

"_You_ have a plan? I mean no offence, but well, it's you."

"Alice, you're so funny."

Alice smirked at her brother and moved closer to Peter.

"Look, Bella knows we're vampires, right?"

His family nodded.

"Well, the Volturi won't be pleased at that, will they? So we tell them that a mortal knows about our existence and they deal with her."

"Emmett, that's a good idea."

"I know."

"Very well. I'll call Aro."

* * *

It was four months since James was killed. Jasper was sitting in the hospital waiting room with his family. Seth was in labour and Jacob had to be dragged into the room. An angry Seth was scary. Jacob came running out.

"It's a boy. We have a son."

"Can we see him?"

"Yep."

The Cullens walked into the delivery room. Seth lay on the bed, holding his son.

"He's beautiful. What are you calling him?"

Seth passed the child to Esme.

"We like the name Johnathon."

Jasper smiled at the young wolf.

"That's a lovely name."

Edward smiled at his family. With James gone and Bella in Italy with the Volturi, life had been peaceful. He finally enjoyed his life in Forks and he was certain that nothign could ruin it.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. And for those wondering, Johnathon was the name of Jasper's eldest child. That's the end folks. **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. **Also, Im finished with the Twilight for a while. My next story will be a Smallville one. Thanks for sticking with me :D


End file.
